


Flower Language

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loud Sex, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You love Ray. Ray loves you. It’s as simple as that.





	Flower Language

Your voice is like a sweet nectar that Ray can’t get enough of, his body burning up from the trail of your fingers from his neck down to his chest, the brush of your touch soft like petals. The man bites down hard on his lower lip when you trace circles around his nipples with your fingertips, his back arching more to your touch. His fingers curl around the silk sheets, wanting nothing more than to place his hands on that body of yours he’s grown to love so much, but he shouldn’t. A weak, idiotic airhead like him doesn’t deserve it. In fact, just this situation alone with you straddled over him on your bed in such an intimate position, stripped of his clothes, is far more than he deserves, but he indulges because he wants to. _He wants you_.

Ray’s lips part to let out a strangled gasp, afraid of being loud, when your fingers teasingly pinch the sensitive buds. He can’t be loud. If he’s loud, then surely he’ll get in trouble. Just like how his mother used to punish him in the past. The hacker’s eyes seek out your face, and his heart stops beating for a second when he sees your lips curled into a slight frown. _Oh no_. You were disappointed with him, weren’t you? No, you were angry, right? Ah, surely it must because he made a sound when he should have been quiet.

Your eyes lock with Ray’s, and slowly, that marred frown of yours shifts to a small smile, but it looks sad for some reason. Why were you sad? Did Ray do something wrong again? He did, didn’t he? The desperation and embedded fear claws at his chest, and he doesn’t even think twice before he opens his mouth to apologize, afraid of the consequences, but the words don’t leave his mouth.

You lean in close and plant your lips on his, so soft and gentle that it makes him want to melt, but instead, he goes rigid. He isn’t sure how to respond, if he should kiss back or not. It feels far too good, and he lets out a muffled squeak against your mouth when he feels the tip of your tongue run along his lips. His heart is beating erratically, and he can’t distinguish if it’s out of fear or something else entirely.

Ray’s lips are pried apart with your tongue, and you slide the wet muscle into his mouth. He moans softly at the unfamiliar sensation, and he doesn’t fight you at all, allowing you to do whatever you wish with him. He’ll let you do anything you desire to him, just as long as you’ll stay with him. You taste the hacker on your tongue as you stroke the insides of his cheeks and roof of his mouth, so sweet with a hint of bitterness, and it suits him.

You pull away slowly with half-lidded eyes, and Ray shudders at the sight of the thin trail of saliva that still connects the both of you. His cheeks burn, and there’s a rising heat pooling in between his legs. A part of him hopes that you’ll ignore it, but at the same time, he desperately wants you to give your full attention to it.

The man’s breath hitches in his throat when you run your hand down his body once more, moving past his chest and towards his stomach. He thinks that you’ll stop, but to his surprise and unknown relief, you don’t. His cock twitches at the approaching warmth of your dancing and playful fingers, and his breathing grows more and more ragged with anticipation, chest heaving and fingers tightly grasping at the sheets.

“ _Ahhn—_ ” Ray can’t help but cry out when you finally wrap your fingers around his length, and his mind races.

He can’t bring himself to look away, completely awed that someone so pure and innocent like you to be so willing to touch something so _dirty_. So _undeserving_. You drag your hand along the semi-hard length, trying to be as gentle as possible, and Ray whimpers at the friction. His teeth dig into his bottom lip once more to prevent any more sounds from coming out, but you’re making it so difficult for him to remain quiet. Are you punishing him? But if so, it…

It feels good. It feels _really_ good, and Ray doesn’t know what to do. He’s unfamiliar to such a feeling. All he’s ever known was pain and fear and loneliness, but you make him feel whole.

“Ray…” you call his name, momentarily gaining his attention as his eyes flicker away from his enveloped cock and onto your face.

He suddenly feels weak in the knees when he sees your expression, gentle and kind and fond. With your free hand, you tenderly stroke his cheek, and he swears that you have an angel’s touch. The hacker doesn’t know why, but his chest clenches tightly, and it’s strange. It hurts, but not in the same sense from when he was all alone. This is different. Why does it hurt? Why…does he feel so bad that he’s hurting?

“I love you.” The words fall from your lips in a gentle whisper. Ah, _that’s_ why it hurts. _That’s_ why he feels so bad about himself.

_Because Ray loves you back._

And with that love, he is reminded of all of his insecurities. And with that love, he is reminded of all of loneliness. And with that love, he realizes that his thoughts and views of himself are no longer accurate. Because love is shared. Love is given, and it is taken. And so Ray remembers all that he’s taken from you and realizes all that he’s given to you. Even someone like him still has something to give, and it makes him feel a bit more worthy. A bit more happy.

Ray’s lips quiver as he suppresses a sob that threatens to spill out. He’s afraid, but he’s also happy to hear you say such words to him. The hacker closes his eyelids, clear tears falling from the corners of his eyes. He shudders slightly when your fingers brush along the skin of his face, wiping the tears away.

He’s too lost in his thoughts that he barely registers the sound of you shuffling over him. He’s vaguely aware of the sound of rustling clothes dropping to the ground before you whisper his name once more, utterly breathless.

Then, Ray feels something wet and warm wrap around the tip of his cock, prompting him to snap his eyes open. He’s greeted by the sight of your smiling face and flushed cheeks before his gaze flickers down to his sex that’s slowly becoming enveloped inside your core, and he chokes on a moan at the lewd sight.

You hear him whimper your name, needy and desperate. “I want you…” he barely whispers out loud.

His face with that voice uttering those words makes you want to do nothing more than to give him what he wants. And with that, you sink yourself all the way down his length with one quick motion. The both of you gasp and moan at the sensation of finally being connected wholly and deeply, and Ray’s hands fly to grip your hips, fingernails lightly digging into your skin. He’s so happy, he swears he could die here and now.

With a shaky breath, you slowly roll your hips against his, and Ray tilts his head back into the pillows, letting out a choked moan at the wonderful friction. You’re so warm wrapped around him, he wants this feeling to last forever. When you start to lift yourself back up, the young man whines in protest because it’s too cold without you, and he wants that warmth back.

You bounce on Ray’s cock with enthusiastic fervor, spurred on by the chants of your name on his lips. He squirms underneath you on the bed, the sound of rustling sheets filling your ears in time with Ray’s moans and whimpers, whining about how good you feel and how much he loves you. Then, with a surprising amount of strength, the young man flips the two of you around so that he’s the one on top of you now.

The surprised gasp that falls from your lips turns into a delighted shriek of approval as Ray starts thrusting into you at a vicious space. His fingers grip tightly onto the messy sheets, his eyes screwed shut as he continues to pound his cock into you as deep and hard as he could possibly go. He feels so in power for once, and it’s almost enough to drive him crazy.

His thrusts are sloppy, and you try to keep up, reaching up to grasp onto his shoulders for support, but he just continues snapping his hips against yours faster and faster. Sweat decorates Ray’s skin, flushed and warm. _It’s not enough_ , he thinks, and a low growl slips past him before grunting loudly as he thrusts into you even _harder_.

“More,” he murmurs underneath his ragged breaths, his mind becoming dizzy. “More, more, _more_!”

You moan out Ray’s name with abandon, uncaring if anybody else outside the room hears. This place was supposed to be paradise, wasn’t it? Then this kind of thing shouldn’t be an irregular occurence.

The young hacker notes that your voice becomes louder the harder he pushes himself into you, and it makes him want to test just how loud you can scream. He goes harder and harder, the bed springs creaking much louder than before and with the headrest slamming against the wall, and the volume of your voice grows higher and higher until you’re screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

Your nails claw against his muscles as you tip over the edge, your entire body writhing with undescribable pleasure. Your walls clench around Ray’s throbbing cock, pulling him in even deeper inside you. He gasps at the tight and pulsing sensation before his abs clench, and he cries out as he releases inside you without warning. His cum paints your walls white as he quivers, jaw fallen slack and mouth wide open with his voice echoing against the walls.

Ray gives a couple more weak thrusts before he’s completely spent, and he collapses on top of you but remembers to be mindful of his weight against your figure. The sticky substance is overflowing onto the sheets, and you know that the two of you should probably clean up, but Ray refuses to pull himself out.

Inwardly sighing to yourself, you figure that it’s fine for now as you guide the two of you so that you’re both lying on your sides and facing each other. Ray looks incredibly pleased, albeit exhausted, his entire face relaxed and lighthearted now that he’s gotten his breathing back to normal. He pulls you close, burying his face into your chest and nuzzling against you as your fingers move to play with his hair.

This place isn’t just paradise. It’s heaven, as long as you two have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
